


12 Days Of Christmas

by Silverb9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ashe & Mase are done with your shit, Christmas Fluff, Gifts, Minor Angst, Original Character(s), love child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverb9/pseuds/Silverb9
Summary: It's 4 o'clock in the morning and there are Gifts(May or May not be based on a true story)(My first Published Fic my dudes. Be nice)





	12 Days Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas prompt: Gifts  
> Fandom: Fantastic Beast/Harry Potter  
> Characters/Ocs: Ashe Hallow G. Dumbledore, Nicholas Barbarki , Mase Knox, Megumi Lupin

It was very cheerful in the Gryffindor tower, even when it was 4 in the morning. The sleeping second year amber haired girl was shuck awake by a fair skinned Japanese girl who was in her second year. She had messy dark brown hair in a bob-cut hairstyle with very pale blue eyes. She wore a baggy white pajama with buttons(which were half undone) and white pants. “Ashe! Wake up dummy!” she whispered as she shuck the Amber haired girl. “..mmm” Ashe moaned as she sat up slowly and the brown hair gryffindor stopped shaking her, “Megumi...it’s to early for this…” Ashe said softly trying not to wake up the other girls. “But there’s presents..! Megumi whispered excitedly. “Come one Ashy! May and Nik are already down stairs.” Megumi tiptoed to the stairs. Ashe sighed and got up, Her pale skin & amber hair shined softly in the moonlight. She adjusted her black tank top and checked red and black shorts. She didn’t bother putting on her slippers, she knew that she might regret it later but her white knee high socks would keep her warm for a bit.

Ashe slipped into the Gryffindor common room with a yawn “Look what the cat dragged in!” said a blonde haired boy cheerfully. “Good morning to you too, Nicholas” Ashe spoke in an annoyed tone. Nicholas was also in his second year, his usually had neat blonde hair that he kept in a ponytail and also covered one of his eyes, But on the rare occasion(Like right now) it was messy, down and all over the place. To go along with the blonde hair, he had fair skin with Sapphire eyes, your classic looking pureblood rich kid but instead of looking fancy he wore brown cropped pants with a white t-shirt. “What’s with the attitude? It’s Christmas morning, it’s present time!” “It’s 4 o'clock in the morning you jackass..” sneered a tanned skinned boy. “Oh-Shut it Mase!” snapped Nicholas. Mase was fairly more muscular and taller than the rest of the second years, but not by much. He had dark-tanned skin with black hair, in a quiff style, with hazel nut eyes and square black glasses. Instead of messy hair, it was somewhat neat along with his clothes which consisted of a white button up shirt with cropped black pants. 

“Come on! Let’s open presents! You to Ashy” Megumi cut the tension and ran towards the tree and started digging for their gifts. She sat near the boys who were on the sofa near the fireplace. “I wonder what I got…” mumbled Nicholas,as he put his chin on his hand. “You probably got coal…” said Mase, while he read a his book. “Who would put coal in a gift?! There crazy!” “...Nevermind”  
“Here you go!” Megumi cut the silence and handed them there gifts. “For Nik~” She slide 2 medium sizes presents and one very long one to Nicholas, who began to eagerly unwrap them. “For May~” She carried over what looked like books and another medium size gift. “Please don't’ call me that..” groaned Mase, as he put his book down and slowly unwrapped his presents. “Finally but not least, Ashy~” Megumi brought over of a small white box that could fit into the palm of her hand and a card. “That's all I could find..” Megumi said with a sad smile. Ashe opened the small box and found a tingle necklace with a circle in the middle and a line going through the cycle with a silver chain holding it together. “It’s so pretty!” Megumi exclaimed. “What is it?” Questioned Nicholas as he looked up from his gifts. “Maybe it's a symbol to a religion?” Mase guessed.

“Maybe you should read the card Ashe.” Megumi said handing over the card. Ashe opened the card and started to read it out loud

 

I’m sorry I can’t make this year, I had plans in New York that I thought would be finished last week. As you can see it’s taking long than I expected. Next year I promise I will make it.  
I hope you enjoy the gift and I love you my dear.  
G.G

“Who the hell is G.G?” Mase mumbled. As the three 2nd years continued to theories who G.G was, Ashe zoomed out, Putting on the necklace holding it close to her chest.  
She than quietly mumbled to herself 

“Thank You Papa”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Fanfic! This is my first published one and you will definitely see more of these guys  
> (Also here are the Characters blood status because it may or may not be important later)
> 
> Ashe: Half-Blood  
> Nicholas: Pureblood  
> Mase: Muggleborn  
> Megumi: Half-Blood
> 
> Next Prompt: Christmas tree decorating


End file.
